Conventionally, an apparatus for creating animation from text inputted by the user has been actively developed (for example, Patent Document 1).
This apparatus creates animation by making the user input a scenario which describes content of animation. By using such an apparatus, the user can create animation at ease without having a special technique for creating animation.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI8-123976